


Shattered

by scratchingpost1



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape surprises Hermione at the Yule Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all associated characters and settings are the intellectual property of J. K. Rowling and her associates. We are thankful for permission to play with them.
> 
> Note: This story is inspired by another story of mine that I wrote years ago in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer fandom. I was never completely satisfied with that story, and I thought I would try it again in this one. ﻿[Here is the link to that story if you want to read it.](http://scratchingpost1.livejournal.com/59443.html)

It had been five years since the defeat of Voldemort, and Hogwarts was once again hosting the Triwizard Tournament. The rules had changed, and the challenges had been revised. The Tournament was only allowed to take place again because precautions had been put into place to prevent any loss of life during the challenges.

Along with the challenges, the Tournament traditionally included a Yule Ball. This year was no exception.

Hermione Granger sighed as she watched the students dance. She remembered the excitement of entering the Great Hall on the arm of Viktor Krum and dancing the first dance with him alongside the other champions. She wondered if these students felt the same excitement, and she wondered how many would return to their dormitories with broken hearts.

She spotted Severus Snape standing near the entrance to the hall and wondered if he had picked that spot because it was the farthest away from all the students or because he could stand in the shadows. It was obvious that he didn't really want to be there, but like herself he was required to attend. All the Heads of House were required to chaperon.

She watched him from a distance for several minutes, enjoying the sight of him in dress robes. There had been an uneasy tension between them ever since she had come to teach at Hogwarts. He went out of his way to avoid her almost any time he saw her. Once she had become the Head of House for Gryffindor, they had to spend more time together. There were weekly meetings with McGonagall, the Headmistress.

Plus, being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Hermione often needed potions or potion ingredients as part of her lessons. Snape not only kept the ingredients needed for his classes, but he kept the ingredients for the entire school locked away. Whenever she needed them, she had to ask him and explain why she needed them. She always felt like he was watching her a little too closely while she found her potion ingredients.

She sighed and turned away from him. _You're supposed to watching the students, Hermione,_ she told herself, _not the other chaperons._ She really wasn't sure why she had been staring at Snape anyway. _He does look good in those robes,_ a voice inside her head whispered. She glanced over at Snape again, but he wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" She jumped at the sound of Snape's voice. "I know you've been watching me all evening," he said.

Her heart skipped a beat at the silky sound of his voice. _What is wrong with me tonight?_ she wondered. _Nothing is wrong. He's a man, and he looks sexy in those robes,_ the voice said again. She nodded her head, and too late, realized that Snape must have asked her to dance.

He took her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. Rather than holding her at arm's length as was expected, he pulled her close. His hand on her lower back felt incredibly strong. She shivered as he stroked her palm with the thumb of his other hand. With a smile he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

She knew she should end this. This was no way for chaperons to behave, but that little voice in her head kept telling her to just relax and enjoy herself.

"Are you enjoying yourself tonight?" He had leaned in close, his lips brushing over her ear as he spoke.

She shivered at the touch and nodded. "Severus," she whispered.

He pulled back and placed a finger to her lips. "Come outside with me."

"What?" she asked. Something nagged at her, something she couldn't quite grasp. She tried to look away, but she was mesmerized by his eyes. It felt like he was staring into her soul.

"Come outside with me," he repeated.

She wanted so much to go with him, but she knew she shouldn't. "I can't," she said weakly.

He leaned down until his lips were close to hers. "Can't?" He darted his tongue out and licked along her lips. "Or won't?" He moved to her neck and licked from shoulder to ear. "What's stopping you?" He drew her earlobe into his mouth and bit it, causing her to gasp.

"We can't leave," she said. "We're the chaperons." _It wouldn't hurt to go outside for a few minutes._ She tried desperately to ignore the voice.

"I'm certain it will be all right." He licked her lips once more before kissing her, sucking her lower lip into his mouth and nipping at it lightly. When he pulled away, Hermione tasted blood.

 _What's going on?_ she asked herself. _Why can't I think?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt herself pressed up against a wall. She didn't remember moving away from the dance floor.

"Either come outside with me, or we can do this right here." He tilted his head slightly towards the exit.

"Do what?" she asked.

She felt his hand move up her leg, pulling her robes up. Her breathing quickened as her knee, then her thigh were exposed. "I want you," he whispered. "Come outside with me, or I'll take you right here."

"We'll be seen," she protested, not knowing if she should be frightened or excited.

"No one will see a thing. I promise."

Hermione looked around. Somehow Snape had moved them into a corner where they were hidden in shadows. "I can't do this. It's not right."

"But you want this. Don't you, Hermione? You want me?" he asked as he pushed himself against her.

"Yes," she whispered.

He kissed her hard as he lifted her and pushed her against the wall. She kissed him back just as hard. _You've wanted him for a long time,_ the voice in her head told her. _It doesn't matter where you are. You're together, and that's all that matters._

She heard him growl as he pushed into her. A warning went off in her head, but she dismissed it. She felt too good to worry about anything.

Soon, she felt herself starting to tumble over the edge. He must have noticed because he suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts and tore his mouth away from hers.

"Hermione," he growled and kissed her neck.

It was pure bliss as her orgasm hit her – until she felt the fangs sink into her neck.

Reality crashed in, shattering the perfect illusion he had created. He held her against the wall as she struggled, knowing she was too weak to fight him now. He paused and kissed her again, letting her taste her blood on his lips.

Her last thoughts as he drank from her once more were of her friends. Would they have the strength to kill her?

**********  
THE END  
**********


End file.
